Why Have I Been So Blind
by Lori23
Summary: Couples: Haley & Lucas, Peyton & Jake, Brooke & Nathan
1. Chapter 1

Couples: Haley and Lucas  
  
Brooke and Nathan  
  
Peyton and Jake  
  
Setting: Game right before Playoffs. Nathan and Haley have not went on a date or kissed in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The WB does.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How did I ever let you convince me to play basketball?"  
  
"Luke we both have to learn to face Dan togehter. Speaking of convincing, I promised Haley that I would get you to talk to her."  
  
"Mom stay out of it. I'm furious with her. How could she go behind my back."  
  
"Sweetie she is only tutoring him to get him to leave you alone. She had good intentions."  
  
"Oh and I suppose she is going to the party for the team with him for my sake too."  
  
"Honey, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."  
  
"Jealous of Nathan. What does he have that I want. Let's see I have a great home, a great mom, and a uncle that is a much better fahter than Dan could ever be."  
  
"But now you feel like you have to comete with Nathan on the court. And for some reason you feel like you have to compete for Haley."  
  
"Mom why does he have to take her too? She has been my best friend forever. I feel like he is taking a part of me. She's mine, and now she wants to take her too."  
  
"Luke you sound more like a jealous boyfriend than a concerned best friend."  
  
"You know what mom just forget it. You just don't understand."  
  
"Well regardless, you need to get ready for your game. I already laid out your stuff for the party. After the game just run home shower and we'll pick you up."  
  
"Fine whatever you say mom." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Luke headed to the game. Arriving right as warm-ups started. The stands were packed, after all it was the last game before playoffs. He watched his mom and Keith sit down and smiled at his mom. He turned his head and saw Haley waving and he just turned and headed over to the bench.  
  
The start of the game it was all the Ravens, who were up by 10 at the half. Lucas and Nathan both had 20 points and were having a great game.  
  
"So Lucas whose your date to the part tonight?"  
  
"No one. Nathan but I guess you couldn't resist the urge to try to mess with my head. Well you know what Nathan you want Haley then fine she's yours. But know this, you hurt her and I'll kill you."  
  
Lucas stormed out of the locker room only to run right into Haley.  
  
"Luke what's wrong?"  
  
"Save it Haley. If you're looking for Nathan he should be out in a minute."  
  
Luke stormed down the hall and waited for the rest of team to leave the locker room.  
  
"Lucas come on talk to me, please. Luke come on please."  
  
Haley turned to see Jake standing behind her.  
  
"You okay Haley?" After receiving a nod from Haley he started to head after Lucas. But he stopped to ask Haley one last thing. "Is he worth it?"  
  
Haley turned her head around and looked at Jake questionly. "Is who worth it?"  
  
"Is Nathan really worth losing Lucas?"  
  
"But Jake."  
  
"No butts Haley. Think about it. Is it really worth it?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Haley walked back to her seat in a daze, fighting the urge to cry. Karen saw the pitiful look on Haley's face and without any question just reached over and wrapped her in a hug. Mentally reminding herself to knock some sense into her son. As the second half began it was the Nathan Scott show. Nathan was on top of his game and leading his team to a victory while Lucas just didn't seem to have his head in the game.  
  
With 2 minutes to play Lucas scrambled for a loose ball and was plowed into by a member of the other team. Lucas tried to stand up to take his free throws only to fall down wincing in pain. The referee motioned for Whitey and the trainer to come onto the court. They helped Lucas off the court and Lucas headed to the locker room with the trainer. Karen stood to go check on Luke but Keith stopped her. "Let me go check on him Karen."  
  
Keith headed down to the locker room only to pass his brother with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "You know what Dan if I didn't know any better I would say you are happy to see Lucas hurt."  
  
"Well now the spotlight will be back on Nathan the only true Scott out on that court."  
  
"You are not worth my time. You disgust me. How I am related to you is beyond me. Deb my condolence on being married to such an uncaring bastard."  
  
Deb looked at her husband in disgust as she walked Keith walk away, and decided to go keep Karen and Haley company while they wait to hear about Lucas.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I am going over to keep Karen company until she finds out how her son is. You know Dan sometimes I wonder if you have a heart at all. Or better yet how I ever fell in love with someone like you."  
  
"You know what Deb I didn't have to marry you."  
  
"Oh that's right you could have taken the same route you did with Karen. But you know what Dan she is the lucky one. She got away from you. Now her and Lucas are just fine but as for me and Nathan well we pay for how you act. And I will be damned if I let you turn my son into you."  
  
Deb headed over to Karen and hugged her. "I hope he is okay Karen. I know you must be going crazy."  
  
Down in the locker room the trainer had decided Lucas needed to head to the hospital for X-Rays. Keith headed over there to find out the verdict on the injuries.  
  
"Hey Lucas you alright?"  
  
"Lucas needs X-Rays can you take him?"  
  
"Sure can. We will go right now. Can you tell his mother we're headed to the hospital."  
  
"Sure Mr. Scott. I hope it's not broken Lucas."  
  
"Thanks come on Keith, let's get this over with."  
  
Lucas and Keith piled into the truck and headed to the emergency room. Lucky for them they were helped right away. Meanwhile back at the game Karen was going crazy. "What is Keith doing? That's it let's go Haley. Thanks for sitting with us Deb it meant a lot."  
  
"No problem I hope he's alright. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Haley grabbed Karen's arm. "Isn't that the trainer with Whitey but where's Luke?" The trainer looked up in the stands and motioned for them to come down in the hallway.  
  
"Karen he left with Keith to go to the emergency room to get X-Rays. Keith said to call his cell. He wanted to hurry and leave cause Luke was in pain."  
  
"Thanks Mike. Well Haley I will call you and let you know how he is. Go home and get ready for your date."  
  
"No way Karen. I'm going with you. Luke's my best friend and I want to see how he is doing." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Karen dialed the number and waited for Keith to answer. "Hey Karen."  
  
"Keith let me talk to Luke. How is he?"  
  
"Karen he's fine. He severly sprainged it but nothing is broken. The doctor told him he had to stay off of it for 4 weeks unless he tells him otherwise. We're headed to pick up his pain medicine and crutches."  
  
"So no cast, right?"  
  
"Nope. Well an air cast to support the ankle. But he can take it off and put it back on. Listen Karen talk to Luke while I sign his papers."  
  
"Hey mom. Sorry to freak you out."  
  
"It's not your fault Luke. Should me and Haley head there or to the house?"  
  
"Mom why is she with you. Tell her to go get ready for her date."  
  
"No Luke you tell her."  
  
Karen handed the phone to Haley praying Lucas would be nice. "Hey Luke. You all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Hales, just go home and get ready. I'll see you at the party. I'm just going to go home to shower and change."  
  
"But Luke."  
  
"No butts Haley. I wouldn't want you to keep your date waiting. I'll see you there. Bye."  
  
Haley stared at the phone. What had just happened? Luke was being so cold. Karen hugged her as they walked to the car. Knowing all to well that Luke was trying to hurt Haley to punish her for going on this date with Nathan.  
  
"Sweetie just ignore him. The one thing he got from Dan is his stubborn streak. Tried to break him of it but it is impossible."  
  
"I don't feel right going before I see Luke. But I don't want to make him any madder than he already is."  
  
"Haley, I'll drop you off at home and you two can talk there." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After dropping off a very hurt Haley, Karen headed home. She walked in the door to find Keith trying to reason with Lucas.  
  
"Luke you're part of the team you have to go. Plus everyone is going to want to know how you're feeling."  
  
Well tell them I was in pain so I stayed home. Plus you and mom can tell them about my ankle."  
  
"Damn it Luke. Why are you so stubborn?"  
  
Karen was just flat out aggrevated at her son. "Lucas you just told Haley you would talk to ehr there. She is upset Luke and you need to talk to her. She is worried about you."  
  
"Let her worry about Nathan."  
  
"So this is what this is about. You don't want to see Haley with Nathan. Well you know what Luke fine don't go. But don't blame us when you lose your best friend to your stupid pride. You are too stubborn to admit that Nathan isn't the problem. The problem is you don't want any guy with Haley. Because you are in love with Haley."  
  
"Mom, I can't be in love with my best friend mom. It is simple I just can't stand Nathan."  
  
"Whatever you want to believe Luke. Now at least take a shower so you can take your pain medicine and rest. Keith I'm going to change while he takes a shower."  
  
After Luke was settled they headed to the party without Lucas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Meawhile at the party Haley was miserable. Standing next to Nathan while everyone congratulated him on the game. But not one of them asking about Lucas. Deb had asked her as soon as she arrived but not one single person had asked since.  
  
She was disgusted with herself. Why had she agreed to Nathan's condition. She would have never dreamed he would live up to his end of the deal. If he got an A on the history test than she would be his date to this party. She had only agreed becasue she never would have dreamed he would go from getting a D to an A. And now she was paying for it. Bored out of her mind and her best friend was furious at her.  
  
Haley snapped her head around at the mention of Lucas. Karen and Keith were talking to Deb they had just gotten there. But where was Lucas. Haley strained to hear what Deb was talking to them about.  
  
"Karen where' Lucas?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling well so he stayed home."  
  
"So what did the doctor say?"  
  
"He severly sprainged it. He has an air cast and crutches, and he has to stay off it for 4 weeks unless the doctor okays it sooner."  
  
"Oh no. Playoffs are in 3 weeks I bet Luke is furious. Have you told Whitey yet."  
  
"Luke called him when we got home. Whitey told him to stay off it so he will be ready for game 2."  
  
"Well at least he didn't break it. Tell him I hope he feels better." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
After Deb walked off, Haley headed straight for Karen and Keith. Until Nathan grabbed her arm. "Haley where are you going, you're my date."  
  
"Not anymore. And if you can't accept that, find yourself another tutor. Now let me go."  
  
Nathan tightened his grip on her arm. "We had a deal Haley. I kepy my end not it's your turn."  
  
"Agreement was meet. I came with you and now I'm ready to leave. Now let go of me."  
  
"Haley you are pathetic. Lucas isn't even here and he is all you can think of. Why is that Haley?"  
  
"He's my best friend and I'm worried about him."  
  
"No Haley are you really that blind. Give me a break is that what you honestly think has you this upset. Are you that blind to your own feelings. You are in love with him Haley. Why don't you see that everyone else can?"  
  
Deb saw Nathan grabbing Haley's arm and headed over there. Sometimes she was afraid that he was turning into Dan. "Nathan you're hurting her am let her go. Haley, Karen's looking for you."  
  
"Look Nathan. I'm sorry my best friend is more important than a date. If it is a problem for you, then I will find you a new tutor." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Haley walked straight over to Karen and hugged her. They headed outside to talk privately. Keith looked at Haley with a concerned look on his face. "Haley what happened to your arm."  
  
Karen looked down at the red mark on Haley's arm where Nathan had been gripping her arm to keep her from leaving. "Nathan had ahold of her arm. Are you alright Haley?"  
  
"Yeah Karen I'm fine. Where's Luke? He said he'd talk to me here. That's the only reason that I let you drop me off."  
  
"Sweetie he didn't want to be on his ankle."  
  
"Well I drove here. I'm going to head over there to check on him."  
  
"Haley that isn't a very good idea."  
  
"Oh, I get it he didn't want to see me. So he just didn't come."  
  
"Sorry Haley, you know how stubborn he can be. He just couldn't handle seeing you with Nathan."  
  
"Well he is my best friend and this is ridiculous. I'm going there and he will just have to deal with it.t"  
  
"Okay, do you have your key to our house?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye guys wish me luck."  
  
Haley jumped into the car and headed to Luke's. Karen looked at Keith and hoped for some reassurance that everything would be okay. "So do you think it's okay to leave them alone."  
  
"They have to work it out sooner or later. And for our sanity I hope it is sooner. Let's go enjoy the party all we can do now is wait and see."  
  
**Okay I will try my hardest to make longer chapters. I should have at least one more chapter up tonight. I write them at work and then type them when I get home. I hope to have a chapter up by 7:00. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Lucas was laying in bed wondering why he had been so cruel to everyone lately. Everything seemed to set him off these days. Evernight of this week he had gotten into an argument with his mom and Haley. The thought of Haley only frustrated him even more. He grabbed the picture of him and Haley taken at the town carnival last year. His mom had taken the picture, Lucas had his arm around her shoulders and she was holding the stuffed animal he had won here. Lucas smiled thinking back at the moment everything was so simple back then. Now all he had to look forward to was losing his best friend to Nathan. The thought of that broke his heart. Lucas took the picture and launched it at the door in a fit of frustration.  
  
"Why can't everything go back to the way it was?" Lucas just rolled over and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Haley was unlocking the door when she heard glass shatter. Haley opened the door and ran up the stairs to make sure Lucas was alright. She walked in the door to see Lucas glaring at the TV and glass shattered all over the floor.  
  
Haley bent down and picked up the picture off the floor. Tears formed in her eyes and she realized just how bad things had gotten between them. Between sobs Haley managed to get out "Lucas can we talk."  
  
Lucas turned his glare towards Haley. "Shouldn't you be on your date?"  
  
"Luke come on. I just want to make things right between us again. You have never been this mad at me before.  
  
"Well I have never felt so abandoned and betrayed in my life. Damn it Haley why Nathan. You know how much I hate him, why him. You could have picked anyone else. Why Nathan?"  
  
Haley was crying so hard she couldn't talk. "Luke I'm sorry. What can I do to make it right. You just don't understand I didn't want to go with him."  
  
Lucas turned hsi head towards the window tears started to form. Haley bent down and started to clean up the glass and she wasn't watching what she was doing and sliced her hand the glass. "Oww. Luke it hurts."  
  
Lucas jerked his head toward Haley to see blood all over her hand. Lucas hobbled over to the bathroom to grab her a washcloth. "Hales we need to get this checked out. The cuts deep I think you may need stitches."  
  
"No doctors Luke. You know I hate doctors."  
  
"No arguing Haleys. Wrap this around the cut and let's go."  
  
"Only if you promise to stay with me while they stitch it up. I hate needles."  
  
"Where would I go? You know I would never abandon you Hales."  
  
***I know this wasn't very long but I had a break before class so I decided to write it. I have been having writer's block so bear with me if this chapter wasn't that great. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Rated R for language only  
  
After spending an hour in the Emergency Room they were finally able to leave. "Now Lucas I don't want to see you again for 3 weeks. Now get off of that ankle. Doctors orders. And you young lady need to be more careful. A pretty girl like you should be out having fun not sitting in a hospital room getting stitched up."  
  
"Thanks Dr. West I think we both have had enough of the hospital for awhile." Lucas and Haley headed to the car in complete silence. The silence was finally broken by Lucas' cell phone. "Hey mom."  
  
"Lucas don't hey mom me. Why aren't you in bed? If you're feeling better than you can just head on over here."  
  
"Mom I am only out because Haley needed to go to the hospital. I took her and now we are headed back to the house. Stop worrying."  
  
"Why did Haley have to go to the hospital, what happened to her?"  
  
"Mom calm down she is fine, nothing a few stitches can't fix. She cut her hand on a big piece of glass. Listen mom we are fine I'll see you when you get home."  
  
"Fine Lucas. But you be nice to her. You hear me. See ya at home."  
  
Lucas hung up the phone and glanced at Haley. He felt so horrible for her, having to spend her Friday night in a hospital room. "You okay Hales?"  
  
"Yeah Lucas can we just head back to the house. I am not feeling much up for partying."  
  
"Sure we will head home and stay in tonight. If that is what you want."  
  
They pulled into the driveway and went into the living room to watch a movie. Haley picked out, Win a Date With Tad Hamilton. She walked over to the VCR and slid the tape in and sat down next to Lucas.  
  
"Come on Haley you know I hate chick flicks. My mom tried to make me watch this with her last night."  
  
"Lucas it won't kill you. Now be quiet I am trying to watch the movie."  
  
They got half way through the movie when Lucas started throwing his snide comments in. "Of course just ignore your best friend. The person that has always been there for you. For what some rich guy who will just break your heart."  
  
"Come on Lucas she is infatuated give the girl a break."  
  
"Hales come on all girls are like this. They go for the hot rich guy that is destined to break their hearts. Meanwhile they are stomping all over someone else's heart. Why is it all girls like assholes."  
  
"Not all girls do Luke."  
  
"That is what I used to think, until the one person I thought was different proved me wrong. Until you decided to date Nathan. Proving that all women like assholes."  
  
"Lucas come on it was one date. And Nathan isn't an asshole. Why are you acting like this Luke?"  
  
"Haley you know I hate him."  
  
"Well it is about damn time we discussed this."  
  
"Discussed what. The fact that you are no different from anyone else."  
  
"Lucas you are my best friend in the world, I would hope you would know me better than that."  
  
"I thought I did."  
  
"Damn it Luke. Why are you acting like this? It was one date that is all and it didn't mean anything. Why are treating me like this? You are acting as if I did this to hurt you."  
  
"Well you did hurt me. Haley it is killing me to see you with him."  
  
"Why Lucas, is it that hard to accept that he likes me. Why does it bother you so much. You have never cared before who I dated. Why is this so different?"  
  
"Because Haley he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"And who would you approve of me dating Luke? I know you hate Nathan, but you are taking this all out on me. You are acting like I did it to hurt you."  
  
"Well if that wasn't your intention, than why am I the one getting my heart broken."  
  
"Wait a minute Luke, what are you talking about."  
  
"Damn it Haley are you really that blind. I am the best friend. The best friend she will never see that way because she is in love with the asshole."  
  
Haley started at Lucas in utter confusion. Trying to understand what was going on between them. She just stared at Lucas hoping he would clear it up for her.  
  
"I love you okay. I am in love with you." And with that Lucas hobbled out the door to the truck and drove off. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Haley stood there in complete shock as she heard the truck pull away. Had he really just said that he loved her. As in loved her as more than a friend. Why hadn't she seen this coming? Haley started towards the door to go chase after Lucas and ran right into Keith and Karen.  
  
"Haley sweetheart what's the rush? Oh let me see your hand."  
  
"Karen my hand is fine. I don't mean to be rude but I really need to go find Lucas. I think I just made things even worse."  
  
"Why what happened, did you guys get into another fight?  
  
"Lucas said something to me and I just stood there and I think that I hurt his feelings. And now I need to make him understand some things."  
  
"Haley let Keith go find Lucas. Once Keith has calmed him down he will bring him back here and you two can talk. Come on let's go talk about what happened."  
  
"Alright if it is what you think is best. Are you sure you know where to find him Keith?"  
  
'Basketball court of course. Where else would Lucas go? He is so predictable."  
  
Karen and Haley went into the living room and sat down to talk about what was going on between her and Lucas. Karen just waited for Haley to open up to her but when she said nothing she decided to break the ice. "So Lucas told you he loves you right?"  
  
Haley spun her head around and looked at Karen like she had grown another head. "How could you have possibly known that?"  
  
"Haley anyone who is around you two together could have guessed that my son is in love with you. How else would you explain this current behavior and attitude. He is hurting and he doesn't know how to deal with it so he is taking it out on you."  
  
"But how did you know that he told me. Did you guys overhear or something."  
  
"You said that he told you something and you just stood there and hurt his feelings. I figured I had a 50 percent chance of being right. Question we should really be asking is how you feel about Lucas."  
  
Basketball Court  
  
Keith pulled over next to Luke's truck and walked over to the court. Just by watching Lucas's failed attempts to hit a single shot, you could tell he was upset. Lucas jerked his head when he heard someone approaching. "Hey Keith, why aren't you with my mom?"  
  
"Luke come on let's go sit over there and talk."  
  
"I have done enough talking Keith. I just want to shoot some hoops and crash for the night."  
  
"Lucas why exactly are your ankle. Do you want to make sure you are done for the rest of the season. Now come on go sit down."  
  
"Tell you what Keith you hit this shot I'll tell you anything you want to know."  
  
"Fine give me the ball. So all I have to do is make this shot and you will tell me why you are here alone and Haley is at the house close to tears."  
  
"Just shot it."  
  
Keith shot the ball and laughed at Lucas when it through the net. He turned towards a very annoyed Lucas. Lucas just walked over to the bench and sighed in defeat. "It just isn't my night for anything. You have never been able to hit that shot."  
  
"I had some good motivation. Now come on tell me what is going on with you and Haley."  
  
"Nothing is going on Keith. Not a damn thing."  
  
"So that's the problem. You have finally opened your eyes to what everyone else can see. Your mother has knows for awhile now that you were in love with Haley. At first I told her she was wrong but as I watch you two together I just wonder how I never saw it before. So what happened tonight."  
  
"Well we were fighting over this movie we were watching. You know the movie that mom made you sit through last night."  
  
"Oh the chick flick. But what does that have to do with you two fighting?"  
  
"Well I was talking in general about how all women like assholes. And then after we argued back in forth about it. I told her I thought she was different. We argued some more and then as I stormed out I told her I was the best friend. She didn't understand it. So I screamed out that I loved her and stormed out."  
  
"Well Luke why did you just storm out for. You didn't even give her a chance to react."  
  
"Keith I waited for a minute when she didn't respond I couldn't take it. I don't even know why I told her."  
  
"Lucas listen to me. Regardless of how Haley may or may not feel about you, there is still a friendship at stake here. Do you really want to lose her friendship? It will be hard but you two have to talk. You have been pushing her away all week why don't you try to go fix things. Besides I promised Haley I would bring you back so you two could talk."  
  
"I figured she would have at least came after me. To make sure I was okay, but she never came."  
  
"Your mom sent me, she figured you needed to cool off a little bit. She is talking to Haley. So want to tell me about her hand. I already know where the bruises on her arms are from but the stitches what happened?"  
  
"What bruises, what happened to Haley?"  
  
"Luke focus here. What happened to her hand?"  
  
"I got frustrated and I threw a picture of me and Haley and it shattered all over the floor. Haley came in worried about what happened and stated cleaning up the glass and cut her hand. Now you answer my question."  
  
"Luke look it was nothing. Nathan grabbed her arms when she walking away to come talk to us. She tried to move and I guess he doesn't know his strength cause he left two bruise marks on each arm. Haley is okay though, he apologized and she is okay."  
  
"Damn him. I am sure he didn't purposely hurt her but he should never have had the opportunity to lay a hand on her."  
  
"Well Luke stop stalling let's head to the house."  
  
"Why are you so eager to take me to have my heart broken." 


	12. Chapter 12

***Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Been busy with school and work. But here I am. I finally felt motivated to write I needed to get my mind off of things. We just got a phone call from my mom's cousin telling us that her 13 year old son was ran over by a drunk driver on Friday. His whole face is smashed in and he will ahve to have major reconstructive surgery.  
  
Didn't mean to depress everyone. But if you could keep them in your thoughts and prayers.  
  
***So now to get my mind off of that.***  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lucas rode to the house in complete silence. Afraid of what Haley would say and terrified that he was going to lose his best friend. His mind started to recall all of their memories together. Playing mini golf and reading at the park. But his favorite moments were when they could just get what the other one was feeling without saying a word. But here recently he couldn't read Haley's feelings, they were guarded and he hated that. It was like she was hiding a part of herself from him.  
  
Keith turned his head to Lucas and prayed that this would all work itself out. He hated the thought of Lucas and Haley not speaking to each other. "So Luke want to tell me how you plan on handling this?"  
  
Lucas shook himself out of his daze and turned to Keith. "Honestly Keith I don't know what more there is to say. What should I tell her that I didn't mean it. That I was upset about her and Nathan and I just freaked out. I have never lied to her Keith and I don't want to start now. But damn it I also can't bare to hear her tell me that she only wants to be my friend. It will kill me Keith."  
  
"Come on Lucas you don't even know what she is going to say. I can tell you one thing you are going to get one hell of a lecture from your mother about that swollen ankle of yours. It looks almost twice the size from you standing on it so much. Don't you want to finish this season out?"  
  
"Right now Keith I just want everything to go back to normal."  
  
Meanwhile at the house  
  
Haley leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes afraid to answer Karen's question. Afraid to let it all out but she just turned to Karen and whispered, "I don't want to lose him."  
  
Karen was shocked she really did think that Haley was in love with Lucas. But from that response she was floored at the thought that she misread the signs. "Haley but how do you feel about Lucas?"  
  
"Karen I have had feelings for Lucas for a long time. But Karen what happens when it doesn't work out. Where do we go from there? We both end up broken hearted and our friendship with be ruined. And what about Peyton and Brooke. They both like Lucas, how am I suppossed to compete with them. What do I have that they don't have?"  
  
Lucas and Keith had entered through the back and could hear Haley's response. As Haley talked Lucas moved closer to the living room. As he heard her final tear filled question he couldn't help but respond. "Haley you are everything that they aren't. And that is what I love about you." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Haley turned in shock towards the sound of Lucas's voice. She was crying so hard that she couldn't find her voice to respond to his admission. Keith dragged Karen into the kitchen to give them some privacy.  
  
Lucas couldn't stand to see Haley in so much pain. He led her over to the couch and held her in his arms until she had calmed down. "I meant it, Haley. No one can come close to being as perfect as you are. I love the way you fidget with your hair when you get nervous. I love the way that you care about everyone no matter what. And most of all I love you for being there for me and loving me."  
  
"Luke are you sure about this? I mean you hated me just hours ago. What is to say that we won't keep having these fights. I can't lose you Lucas, it would kill me."  
  
"Haley you could never lose me. Even if this didn't work out I would always be your best friend."  
  
"Lucas I can't compete with Brooke and Peyton. You know me I am into the simple things in life and I am not a big partier. I would much rather spend my nights watching movies with my best friend."  
  
"There is no where I would rather be. Haley I think we are both struggling with the same insecurities. You were afraid that I was in love with either Peyton or Brooke. It was a crush that was all it was. But you know the one thing that terrified me most of all today."  
  
"That you couldn't play basketball anymore. I know how much you love it."  
  
"Haley I was afraid that I would lose you to Nathan. Because you know as well as I do that I can't compete with him."  
  
"Lucas I could never care for someone that treats you that badly. I don't trust Nathan, ever since the party I am not even sure if I want to tutor him anymore."  
  
"Keith told me about your arm. Why didn't you tell me that he left that bruise? I am going to kill him you know that right."  
  
"No Luke, let it go. I want him out of my life and that will just bring him back into it. I just want to forget about it. Enough talking can we go upstairs and watch the rest of my movie, since you ran out on me."  
  
"Well only if I get the same ending. Is the best friend going to get the girl?"  
  
"She would have it no other way. Now come on Luke I want to just spend some time alone. We had a rough night and I just want to feel safe in your arms."  
  
"Alright. Let's just tell mom and Keith we are alright and I am all yours."  
  
**That chapter was horrible. But I am ahving horrible writers block. It will get better I promise. 


	14. Chaoter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Haley and Lucas were inseperable and they were starting to notice that everything was a lot easier now that everything was out in the open. Nathan and Lucas had started to get along when they both realized just how much they hated Dan and how much they cared for Haley. Nathan had been trying to straighten his life out, and had started by apologizing to both Haley and Lucas. Now they were all starting to get along.  
  
"Hey Nathan ready for practice I hear we are in for one hell of a workout. Apparently the coach is going to welcome me back with a killer practice. And to think I didn't even realize he cared."  
  
"That's coach for you he has to know that you are ready for the semi-finals tonight. The games have been too close man. I need you back in there. I never thought that we would actually get along well enough for me to actually admit that you are a much needed addition to this team."  
  
"Thanks man that means a lot. So what did you decide about Brooke? I know that you said that you were interested in her now that she has seemed to turn over a new leaf."  
  
"I know, it seems like she is finally showing her true side. I am one step ahead of you though we are doubling with Jake and Peyton on Friday. Apparently Jake finally got up the nerve to ask Peyton on a real date."  
  
"Well thanks for inviting us. I see where we rank with you guys now. And to think Haley thought we were all becoming friends."  
  
"Now wait a minute we just made these plans this morning so we haven't had a chance to ask you yet. But if I know Brooke, she has already told Haley all about it."  
  
"Oh well, Friday it is then. We should cook for the girls it would be something original."  
  
"Question is what do we know how to cook."  
  
"Let's just get to practice and we will talk to Jake about it and see what he wants to do."  
  
After 2 hours of grueling basketball practice the guys headed to the café to plan the date with the girls. "I vote for cooking chicken we can't go wrong with chicken." Lucas just laughed at Jake's lack of confidence in them. "Well I will get home to let us use the dinner on Friday night, she is closing early anyways to go on a date."  
  
"Well sounds like we have it planned but what about after the dinner."  
  
Jake suddenly got a great idea. "I think we should have a basketball game. Girls vs. Boys and see if these girls can take on Tree Hill's finest. We will just tell them to dress casual and that way they won't have any excuses."  
  
"That will work and we can rent some movies to watch after the game. We can watch them at my house. Mom is out of town on business and well Dan doesn't live there anymore."  
  
Meanwhile over at Peyton's  
  
"So three weeks Haley. Is it everything that you pictured it to be?"  
  
"It is great. Lucas is the adoring boyfriend that every girl wants. But sometimes I am afraid that things are to easy for us. So what about you two, are we excited about this date. After all it is tomorrow night."  
  
"I don't know what I am going to wear. I have nothing that Nathan hasn't seen me in, or that isn't too trashy. Ever since I decided to just be natural and go with the flow of things I haven't been able to find anything to wear."  
  
Just as Peyton was about to comment on Brooke's dilemma her cell phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Peyton, it's Jake. Listen the plan for tomorrow is to be ready by 6:00 we will pick you up at Haley's. Oh and dress casual or you'll regret. Trust me casual. It is warm out so maybe just shorts and a t-shirt and tennis shoes are a must. See you tomorrow. Oh yeah don't forget to tell the girls. Bye."  
  
"Okay guys that was completely weird. We are supposed to dress casual. As in shorts and t-shirt, oh and tennis shoes. What on earth do they have planned for us?"  
  
"Great as if I wasn't having enough trouble deciding what to wear."  
  
"Well let's head to the mall Brooke and we will buy you some casual clothes. And apparently I need to buy some tennis shoes." The girls loaded into Peyton's car and headed to the mall. After about 2 hours of shopping they had found Brooke a whole new wardrobe and some casual clothes for their dates.  
  
"The guys are going to tease us to no end over these outfits. I can't believe I let you talk me into matching outfits Brooke."  
  
"Hey they don't match completely they are different colors. Besides this way none of us feel under dressed." Brooke had bought them each t-shirts that had saying on them and cute little work out shorts. Haley had a white shirt that said angel in pink with pink shorts. Brooke had a shirt that said devil in red and matching red shorts. Peyton of course decided to go with the shirt that said drama queen in blue."  
  
Peyton was offended at the idea of the shirt at first, but Brooke insisted that Peyton turns everything into a drama that it fit her perfectly. So Peyton gave in and bought it. They each bought a pair of Nike's and they were ready for their "casual" date. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.  
  
The boys headed to practice at 6:00 a.m. The coach had given the team the night off but had demanded that they have a morning practice instead. The practice was enough to kill them, between laps and drills they were exhausted. After showering they headed to class just as the bell rang.  
  
The day seemed to fly by. They had a team meeting during lunch so they didn't really get a chance to talk to the girls. Lucas left a note in Haley's locker telling her that they were all still on for tonight that the guys would be busy after school that they would see them at 6:00.  
  
"Well guys is it me or are they avoiding us."  
  
"I saw Tim earlier and he said the coach nearly killed them all at practice he looked so tired. I don't know about you two but I am thrilled about the game on Saturday."  
  
"Hales I wish that you were on the squad with us."  
  
"Hey I cheer just not quite as peppy as the rest of you. We will meet up after the game I am sure of it. So I hope we win, I know that Luke has been dying to be able to play again."  
  
"Well ladies let's head to Haley's until it is time to start getting ready."  
  
Immediately after school the guys headed to Nathan's car. They had to go to the grocery store and the movie store before they could start cooking dinner. They walked down each aishle of the grocery store and they settled on Steak, baked potatoes, salad, and rolls. Then for desert brownies and ice cream sundaes. They then headed to the movie store and picked out Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton, and Out of Time.  
  
Once they had arrived home they put the potatoes in the oven and  
started to prepare the  
salad. Nathan had been in charge of cleaning the potatoes, Luke was  
in charge of the brownies, and Jake was in charge of setting the table. Then they each showered and got ready. While Luke and Jake got ready Nathan ran home and grabbed the keys to his mom's Escalade so they could all ride in the same vehicle. Once Nathan was ready, he stopped to pick the girls up so the guys could start the steaks and put the rolls in the oven. The plan was to have the meal ready by the time he arrived with the girls.  
  
Meanwhile at Haley's  
  
"Guys are you sure that they weren't kidding when they said casual."  
  
"I am telling you Brooke, Jake said casual. But just to be safe I am bringing the jacket and pants that we bought to match in case it gets cold. Besides I will Jake if we are under dressed."  
  
"It will be okay guys I promise besides you are gorgeous in anything." The girls turned their heads to a smirking Nathan.  
  
"Well I see you went ahead and let yourself in."  
  
"I knocked and when you didn't answer I figured you couldn't hear me over the music. So you ladies are dressed perfectly. Now let's get going the guys are waiting back at the house."  
  
"See Brooke, he is dressed casual we are alright."  
  
"Like I said ladies you look perfect, I promise. But please tell me that you didn't go buy outfits for this date. We said casual so you wouldn't have to worry about all that."  
  
Peyton just laughed, "Well when your friends with Brooke casual is harder to dress for then formal."  
  
Brooke just blushed and smacked Peyton, "Hey I can't help it that I want to look nice."  
  
"Well you look great in anything Brooke. Trust me."  
  
Once they pulled outside the Café they all piled out and headed to the entrance. "You guys go on up to Luke's room and we will come get you when we are ready."  
  
Nathan headed into the Café to help finish up the dinner. "So guys what do you need me to do. The girls are in Luke's room and I am here to help hurry this along." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The girls sat in Luke's room and watched tv while they waited on the guys. "So what do you think they are doing down there."  
  
"Well apparently Karen isn't here cause I don't hear her downstairs."  
  
"Oh she had a date tonight with some old friend from school. So she isn't here. It was so cute to see her excited about dating, but Keith is upset cause he cares about her so much."  
  
Brooke just looked at Haley confused, "I thought Karen was dating Keith?"  
  
"Well they are close but Keith proposed and Karen freaked out and now she is dating so she can convince herself that she doesn't want to get married. I know it is messed up, but they will end up together in the end."  
  
Meanwhile down in the café  
  
The tables were lit with candles and at each small table there was a dozen rozes for each girl. The lights were dimmed and the meal was finished. They laid the salads on the table and poured the wine and once everything was finished they headed up to get the girls each with another dozen roses for the girls.  
  
The girls were startled when the guys knocked on the door. "Come on. How weird is it that I am giving my boyfriend permission to enter his own room."  
  
The guys handed the girls the roses and led them down to the café. "So what exactly are the plans for tonight" Haley asked Lucas as he led her into the diner.  
  
The girls gasped at the site in front of them. It was beautiful. "So this is why you didn't have time for us today at school. "Well we wanted it to be perfect." Brooke leaned over and kissed on the cheek. The guys lead the girls to their table and pulled their chair out for them. The girls put their roses in the extra vase on the table.  
  
"Ladies we hope that our cooking doesn't kill you but we tried our best. Let's eat our salads and then we will bring out the main course." After the salads they combined the tables so they could all eat together as a group. The guys jumped up and took the plates to the kitchen and brought out the steak, potatoes, corn on the cob, and rolls to the table. "Well I do have to say that I impressed at you guys. This is to much. I must say that I feel a little under dressed."  
  
"Well the night is young it will all make sense later." The rest of the meal went rather well. At surprisingly enough the meal had been delicious. "Are you ready for dessert?"  
  
"There is no way I can eat another bite." Brooke gave Nathan an apologetic smile there was just no way she could eat anymore.  
  
"Well let's save it for after our next outing. Let us get this picked up and we will be on our way. "  
  
"Here let us help you."  
  
"No we have it all under control just sit here and enjoy yourselves." After about 20 minutes they were headed to the courts to play basketball.  
  
"Boys vs. Girls, what do you say are you up for it."  
  
Haley just glared at Lucas, "That isn't fair you will kill us."  
  
"Well our baskets will count for 1 point and 2 for 3 point shots."  
  
"Still no way we will win. We get a 10 point lead and ball first."  
  
And the four friends started a hilarious game of basketball. It was apparent that Brooke had never played before she just would shot as soon as she got the ball and it would get no where close to going in. The boys had tied it up 20 to 20 and the girls had claimed that next shot wins. Brooke passed it to Haley who was waiting under the basket and she shot just as Lucas was trying to block it. The ball went in and the girls gloating all night long.  
  
"If that is any sign of tomorrow's game. I think that you three need to head back there and practice."  
  
Nathan just smirked at Brooke, "We were a little distracted by our gorgeous competition. See we can concentrate in the games cause we don't have 3 flirts keeping our minds elsewhere."  
  
They headed back to the café to pick up the movie and dessert and headed to Nathan's to watch the movies. The girls insisted on making the brownie sundaes while the guys got the movie ready. "Come on girls the movie is getting ready to start." Nathan had grabbed enough pillows and blankets for them all to use and each couple grabbed a couch. "You girls can crash here if you want."  
  
"What movie are we watching?"  
  
Lucas answered quickly while hiding behind his pillow, "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
  
"Lucas Scott you know that I hate horror movies. Well it is settled there is no way I am leaving. Luke here will be up all night because I will be terrified."  
  
The girls all called home and claimed to be staying at eachother's house so they could stay at Nathan's. They curled up close to their dates and watched the movie. 


End file.
